Amanecer y Pasiones
by Bicho de Sombra
Summary: Una amanecer y dos maestros del Kung Fu que se encuentran sin esperar los sentimientos que puedan aflorar, un Tigre y un Dragón


**Amanecer y Pasiones**

Madrugada de invierno, con los colores rojos que irrumpían en el oscuro cielo y con un sol que a duras penas parecía hacerse presente. La nieve había sido tenue durante la noche y su resultado fue de un blanco hermoso coronado con zonas congeladas que reflejaban un tenue arcoíris. Las ramas más altas de todos los arboles bailaban desnudas de sus hojas llevadas por una gélida brisa.

¡CRACK!

La escarcha congelada en los lugares más recónditos de oxidados pestillos cesa ante una fuerte embestida. Y una puerta se abre arrastrando con una relativa pesadez nieve que se habían acumulado en su entrada. Un discreto chillido fue lo último en escucharse de ella al cerrarse.

Huellas se marcaban en la nieve, irrumpiendo en el aquel paisaje matinal, su dueño no mostraba frio alguno ni parecía molestarse en sentirlo. Ya faltaría con su grueso pelaje con diseño monocromático y un entrenamiento que lo al límite de sus capacidades mentales y físicas, aquello era otra mañana de nieve y con paisaje de ensueño.

Po se había topado con otro ataque de insomnio, en un día sin obligaciones que le dijeran de despertar temprano quedarse en su cama se volvían una tediosa condena. Si bien pudo ver como las estrellas apagaban su brillo y el cielo tanteaba el amanecer se fugó de su cuarto. Midiendo como podía sus acciones al contar con sus sentidos adormilados, supuso que su puerta no hizo tanto ruido al cerrar y que sus pazos no fueron tan pesados.

Caminaba en sentido de al durazno sagrado, lugar de descanso del maestro Oogway, sitio que aprendió a ver como una gota de paz en el océano de incertidumbre que lo rodeaba constantemente. Se arrodillo para honrar la memoria de la tortuga, minutos de meditación en busca de una conexión profunda con espíritu y con el Tao. La energía que recorre todos los seres vivos. Luego se sentó de cara al sol naciente y dejo que su mente se perdiera, sus manos se hundieron en la delgada capa de nieve, un escalofrío avivo sus sentidos. Refregó sus ojos con las palmas embebidas por el frío sintiendo que su nuevo despertar estaba completo.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una vista en negro con pequeñas aberturas de luz, que era suficiente para notar patrones circulares y un pelaje blanco con pinceladas de naranja.

-¿Tengo que adivinar o algo así?

Al parecer sus suposiciones no fueron tan fundadas como podía creer, puede que su puerta se haya cerrado fuerte y sus pasos sonaran pesados para oídos que escuchan la caída de un alfiler a cincuenta metros. Odios de los cuales Tigresa hacía gala y no se molestaba en presumir.

-No lo sé tú dime- le respondió, sin sacar dejar de estorbar su vista. –No quiero decir que verte madrugar en un día libre sea una rareza, pero tu reputación te precede.

-Ja ja- rio de manera sarcástica. –Al parecer tus garras no son lo único afilado Tigresa, las maquinas del dojo están rotas o te levantaste exclusivamente para molestarme.

Ella saco sus manos de su cara dejando salir una risilla ahogada para sentarse a su lado, tumbada en el árbol al igual que él pero posando su cabeza el suave brazo del panda.

-No seas bebe, creo que te juntas demasiado con Shifu ¿no te parece?

-No es Shifu precisamente de quien saco esta actitud, digamos que es consecuencia de estar con uno de los furiosos. O más bien una furiosa, preferentemente la que es una felina.

-Auch, creo que estamos a mano.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo, Po volvió a contemplar el Sol elevarse lentamente y Tigresa disfrutaba de la paz que emanaba. Como él su pelaje era grueso y su entrenamiento la curtieron para que los designios climáticos sean un pormenor imperceptible a esas alturas. Pero ese lugar junto con su presencia daba a su corazón un cálido sentimiento de primavera, era algo mágico. Por momentos desviaba su mirada del paisaje para ver de forma discreta su mirada, como brillaban con sus grandes orbes color jade. El reflejo de una de las almas más hermosas que creyó alguna vez conocer.

Tigresa cerró sus ojos y dejo actuar el resto de sus sentidos, humedad y frio se colaban por su nariz y consigo el aroma de flores congeladas, hojas muertas y retoños por nacer. En algún lado alguien cortando leña y en otro una taza de té humeaba frente a la ventana. Dejo que su cuerpo callera más sobre el brazo de Po, se hundió en su acolchado pelaje que exudaba un sabor ahumado de vapor y cocina con vegetales de todos los sabores.

Un ronroneo prófugo agito ambas figuras, todo el cuerpo de Po vibro, aquel imperceptible contacto no le fue un cable a tierra sino alas que lo abstrajeron completamente del lugar. Tigresa avergonzada se limitó a respirar de la manera más sutil posible, sus deseos de desaparecer luchaban con su cuerpo que se negaban a dejar el resguardo que daba el panda. Se sentía conectada con el fluir de sus venas, la contracción de sus músculos y el agitado latido de su corazón. Tan desbocado como el suyo, ninguno se movió o emitió el más mínimo ruido.

El panda se aventuró a cruzar miradas con ella, sus ojos ámbar no fueron cálidos sino abrazadores y sentía calor, fiebre, que el aire dentro de él empezaba a ser escaso y en un acto masoquista se perdió de lleno en ellos. Incinerando sus sentidos, calcinando sus percepciones de todo lo que es bello en este mundo. Todo lo que fue, es o llegara a ser Tigresa era su mundo ahora.

Tigresa sentía su peso sobre él, comprendió que definitivamente estaba ardiendo por ella. Con habilidad se posó sobre su pecho, Po en ningún momento la perdió de vista, obnubilado por la destreza física que ante él era sinónimo de arte, sintió su corazón ahora de cerca. Apunto de destrozar las paredes que lo encerraban. Ronroneó nuevamente dando de ella todo lo que sentía podía dar y fue un terremoto que derribo cualquier tipo de estabilidad.

ERA SUYO

Con ambos brazos se aferró a su cuello y se mantuvo a centímetros de su rostro, su aliento era caliente transformando su boca en una chimenea de vapor en el frío panorama. Su cuerpo transportaba a velocidades impensables litros y litros de sangre caliente que lo recorrían, la nieve a su alrededor se derretía, las hojas aspiraban a vivir y los retoños nacían. Un pequeño espacio que condensaba la primavera en medio de una madrugada de invierno. Pero nada eso importo, ese anormal espectáculo se vio reducido ante los sentimientos que emergían y el impacto de sus labios el uno contra el otro. Deseosos de encontrarse, sellar un pacto, amar y ser amados. Sin nada que perder y mucho que sentir.

Sus manos perdidas buscaban alrededor un camino atreves de sus cuerpos con suaves roces, Tigresa comprendió las dulces llamas que estaban en Po. Actuando por el más bajo de los instintos llevada por el más tierno y sinceros de los sentimientos.

AMOR

Tal vez fueron cinco o seis segundos en el que un lazo unió ambas almas, ninguno creyó creer dicha experiencia "¿Era un sueño acaso?" se repetía imperpetum sobre sus cabezas. Tal vez Po si se había dormido después de todo y Tigresa no madrugado por primera vez en su vida.

Mañana de invierno, el cielo estaba gris y chispeantes gotas jugaban con la posibilidad de una lluvia que devendría en granizo. La nieve parecía acumularse en grandes cantidades y los arboles sofocados de ella la lucían en lugar de sus hojas. El panorama visto desde de una ventana es limitado pero es suficiente para jugar con la generalización absoluta.

Risas se escuchaban desde la cocina, una puerta fue abierta sin decoro y unos rápidos pero nada sutiles pazos atravesaban corredor. Otra puerta fue abierta y las risas se detuvieron, caras de exaltación y sorpresa recibieron a quien irrumpía.

-Buenos días Tigresa –saludo Víbora.

-Esa almohada parece que un digno adversario ¿no? –atino a decir Mantis, lo que le dio risas cómplices de Mono y un instantáneo correctivo de Víbora.

La felina busco el espejo más cercano dando con una sartén colgante, efectivamente se veía desarreglada. Su pelos levantados de manera irregular y su pijama no daban un aspecto que le guste mostrar en público, de todas maneras se fue a la mesa junto con sus amigos. Tomo una taza boca abajo que habían puesto pensado en ella y su amiga le sirvió de una tetera una infusión de raíces con ginseng.

Sus sorbos pausados y sus reiteradas miradas a la puerta levanto sospecha y un tanto de preocupación entre sus compañeros.

-¿Tigresa ocurre algo? –Pregunto Mono alcanzándole una bandeja con galletas. Las cuales vio de manera algo apática.

-Po no se ha levantado aun, esperaba que el hiciera el desayuno es todo –le respondió.

-Bueno supongo que tendremos que esperar a la semana siguiente para eso querida –sumo Víbora, ganándose una mirada crédula de parte de Tigresa. –Recuerdas, fue junto a Shifu a la aldea de los pandas por unos días.

Lo había omitido por completo eso, pero los recuerdos vinieron a ella como un aluvión:

Shifu quería ir a la aldea de los pandas en busca de hierbas y recetas que le habían sido desconocidas, la curiosidad por el saber era algo que siempre fue debilidad para él. Po se ofreció acompañarlo para visitar a Li-Shen, su padre panda, y platicar sobre la dinámica de vivencia de los pandas.

Tigresa tomo una galleta y la mastico a desgana.

A kilómetros de allí Po se encontraba desayunando tea de bambú y domplins junto a Shifu dentro de una pagoda en lo alto de la villa. Contemplando por sobre las nubes los coloridos naranjas del cielo que a esas alturas duraban más tiempo.

-Maestro Dragón déjeme expresar esta fue una muy agradable sorpresa, al igual que la estancia con su gente. –Alago Shifu, aspirando el fresco aroma de mañana y exhalando paz.

-Por favor Shifu, me siento alagado, debería agradecerle a usted por ser el que ideo este viaje. Extrañaba la calidez de este hogar también.

Respondió Po con el léxico apropiado, con el tiempo había descubierto que la mejor forma de que su viejo maestro se abriera a él era compartiendo sus formas. Que replicaba como buenamente podía.

-Po hay algo que me tiene conmocionado.

-Se puede saber qué es maestro.

-Sí, precisamente te involucra a ti…

Po suspiro por lo bajo y trato de rememorar sí algo que hizo estuvo "mal", despues de años de convivencia, entrenamiento y lidiar con múltiples amenazas el panda seguía siendo blanco de sermones.

-Esta mañana te note agitado –aclaro, haciendo que Po se atragante con su trago de tea. –Alguna pesadilla o algo, te conozco tanto como tu padre y se de lo mucho que te afectan los sueños. Ya sea como fantasmas del pasado o premoniciones de acontecimiento futuro.

-No fue ninguna de las dos maestro.

-¿Qué entonces?

Po lo miro y quedo pensativo, cómo podría hablar con él sobre aquello que tuvo cautivo su noche; los colores rojos que irrumpían en el oscuro cielo, la tenue capa de nieve, las altas ramas que bailaban con la ve brisa. Su pequeña primavera, su conexión con aquellos abrazadores ojos ambas, la colisión físicas de cuerpos en busca de calor o los labios envueltos en carnal deseo.

-¡Un dumplin gigante! –dijo de repente, confundiendo a Shifu.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabe, nunca tuvo uno de esos sueños donde está comprando domplin y uno se vuelve gigante. Y luego lo persigue para comerlo, pero resulta que en realidad está desnudo en medio de una clase.

-…

-…

-Creo que… yo… ¿Esto es habitual?

-Desde que tengo como ocho.

-Deja de comer picante por las noches.

FIN

* * *

No estoy seguro que tantas personas queden que sigan con ganas de leer cosas de Kung Fu Panda, la versión larga tendría cosas más... Explicitas pero bueno quedo así PG13.  
Gracias por Leer (si hay alguna mierda ortográfica seguro que lo corregiré a la brevedad)


End file.
